A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: Love. True love. That only happens in fairytales, right? Follow two people's journey through a somewhat unconventional relationship. How can something looked down upon by the church, the law, and many people, feel so right and meant to be?
1. Alpha

Just what it says on the tin. Series of sentences from the lj 1sentence community prompt, or whatever you want to call it.

Series 1: Alpha

Pairing: Danny/Adam (yes, it's slash. Don't like, don't read)

-_-

**1. Comfort**

Adam lowered the icepack onto the large bump on Danny head, wincing as he whimpered in pain, comforting him with soft kisses.

**2. Kiss**

Their first kiss wasn't very successful, they bumped noses, Adam turned scarlet as teenagers shouted at them from the open window, but it was still the best first kiss Danny had ever had.

**3. Soft**

At night, Danny just can't resist running a hand down Adam's smooth chest, marvelling at how soft the skin is.

**4. Pain**

He didn't care that his hand was broken, his face was a battered mess, but seeing Adam in so much pain for the small round cigarette burns covering his hands was hurting him more than anything else the Irish bastards could do.

**5. Potatoes**

Mashed, roast, boiled, baked, jacketed or unjacketed, he ate them any way they came, and sometime it amazed Adam how such a skinny guy could eat so much, but then, he did do nightly full body workouts.

**6. Rain**

Danny could complain all he liked, but in Adam's opinion, kissing in the rain was worth getting wet.

**7. Chocolate**

Danny may not like chocolate, but he got a hell of a lot of pleasure out of watching Adam eating it, slowly, and seductively, licking it off his lips, laughter sparkling in his eyes.

**8. Happiness**

After Tanglewood, and Louie, and Ruben, Danny didn't think that he was destined for happiness, but then God gave him Adam.

**9. Telephone**

Everyone knew not to ring Danny or Adam on Friday nights, because their cells would inevitably be turned off, and the couple preoccupied in the bedroom.

**10. Ears**

A little known fact about Danny Messer was his obsession with kissing and nibbling at Adam's ears, making him moan in pleasure, melting into the older mans body.

**11. Name**

Danny was the only one allowed to call him Curly, but he didn't mind, because Adam was the only one allowed to call him Dan.

**12. Sensual**

Adam was being blatantly assaulted, but when it was this sensual and arousing, to be perfectly honest, Danny could do whatever he liked to him.

**13. Death**

Danny looked down at the grave, this wasn't how it was supposed to end, he wasn't supposed to die, they were supposed to get married, grow old together, but fate didn't see it that way.

**14. Sex**

There was no doubt about it, romantic words may have a hard time making it past Danny's sarcasm filter, but Adam had to admit, the sex was just mind-blowing.

**15. Touch**

Danny fumbled around the bedroom, empty eyes staring blindly, and Adam wished that it had been someone else that opened the pressurised canister of hydrochloric acid, leaving Danny temporarily blind, left with only four senses, although, one of those was touch, a sense that Adam especially loved Danny using.

**16. Weakness**

Adam was the only one who saw Danny's moment of weakness, in the warehouse, watching his face screw up in pain as he set his broken hand, and it just about broke his heart.

**17. Tears (follow-on from 13)**

Danny felt the tears fall, looking down at the gravestone, 'Adam Ross, son, friend, love' inscribed on it, and he let them, standing in the cemetery letting the snow whirl around him.

**18. Speed**

Adam had never been much of a speed freak, but he was a Danny freak, and being that close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Danny's waist, gave him more thrills that a Harley or a Ducati ever could.

**19. Wind**

Danny glanced back at Adam, smiling as the wind ruffled his curly chestnut hair with playful hands.

**20. Freedom**

As Adam limped out into the sunshine after the raid, he felt an overwhelming sense of freedom, but that feeling was quashed by the sight of Danny lying, broken and bloody in the back of an ambulance.

**21. Life**

Danny never felt as alive as he did when he was with Adam, listening to the younger mans laugh, watching him deep in concentration, for Danny, Adam was the epitome for life.

**22. Jealousy**

Adam wasn't the jealous type, but seeing Danny with Lindsay, giving her a nickname, going out for a drink with her, he felt the green-eyed monster surging up inside him.

**23. Hands (follow-on from 10)**

Danny may have an obsession with Adams ears, but Adam loved Danny's deft, long fingered hands, and the many things he could do with them.

**24. Taste**

Danny's skin tasted spicy, like his cinnamon shower gel, and of something else, something that was all him, eau de Danny.

**25. Devotion**

Danny prided himself on being independent, but he just couldn't help himself, he was completely and utterly devoted to Adam, and he had no intention of ever being alone again.

**26. Forever**

Adam looked over at Danny, sleeping peacefully, sheets pooled around his waist, and he knew that this was forever.

**27. Blood (follow-on from 13 and 17)**

Danny dreamt every night of that terrible day, and when he woke up, there was always blood on his hands, Adam's blood, his eyes pleading up at Danny to save him.

**28. Sideways**

In a relationship, it either went forwards or backwards, but with Danny and Adam, they seemed to be the only couple in the world with a relationship going sideways.

**29. Melody**

Danny wasn't much of a singer, but listening to Adam singing in the shower was the most beautiful melody in the world.

**30. Star**

Adam looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkling, and suddenly, the world seemed good, although of course, when Danny entered his life, the world was more than good, its was perfect.

**31. Home**

Danny looked at his empty apartment, knowing that this was no longer home, that after today, home would be wherever Adam was.

**32. Confusion**

Danny looked around the dark apartment, confused at the emptiness, but when the lights flickered on and he was met with Adam and all his friends, he thought that this could be the best birthday ever.

**33. Fear**

Adam thought Danny was invincible, but after he shouted of him to get rid of a spider, he found that his Superman was just as human as he was.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Danny loved lightning, love the way it danced across the sky, lighting up the city, but he loved it even more when Adam was with him, watching the storm swirling above the skyscrapers.

**35. Bonds**

That day in the warehouse, Danny and Adam formed a bond so deep, it could never be broken, one forged in times of danger, and panic that they wouldn't get out alive, wouldn't be free to live their life.

**37. Technology**

Sometimes Danny hated technology, but he knew Adam would love the new iPod he had bought, and he would love it even more when he found that Danny had spent the last three hours uploading all of Adams favourite songs.

**38. Gift (follow-on from 37)**

Sometimes Adam hated shopping, but after three hours, he had found the perfect gift for Danny, something he could love and cherish for all time.

**39. Smile**

Adam's favourite thing about Danny was his smile, the way his eyes lit up when he solved a case, the way he looked at Adam every morning, and that smile was the reason he was falling, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**40. Innocence**

There was something innocent about Danny when he was asleep, his eyes no longer hiding behind glass shields, with Adam, he could be himself, his whole self.

**41. Completion**

Danny had loved before, but he'd never been _in _love, and now, with Adam, he knew it was clichéd, but he finally felt complete.

**42. Cloud**

Danny loved lying in Adams arms, watching clouds float past the window, picking out shapes.

**43. Sky**

Danny's eyes were the colour of the sky, sometimes bright blue, in the heat of a New York summer, sometimes stormy grey, mirroring the dead of winter, Adam could never tell.

**44. Heaven**

Adam didn't believe in heaven, but lying there in Danny's arms, watching the world go past the window was pretty damn close.

**45. Hell (follow on from 44)**

Adam may not believe in heaven, but hell was definitely any place that Danny wasn't.

**46. Sun**

Danny thought of Adam like the sun in his dreary little world because, like the sun, a life without Adam would be cold and dark, not worth living.

**47. Moon**

If Danny thought of Adam like the sun, Danny was Adam's moon, always there, watching over, projecting light into Adam's otherwise boring world.

**48. Waves**

The best holiday that they ever had was two years ago when they went to the beach, and sat together on a ratty old blanket, watching the waves swell in and out as the rain trickled down the back of their shirts, sending shivers down their spine.

**49. Hair**

If Adam's favourite thing about Danny was his smile, Danny's favourite thing about Adam was his hair, curly, light brown, just longing for Danny to run his hands through it, caressing Adam's scalp.

**50. Supernova**

Danny and Adams love was like a supernova, wild and fiery, beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

-_-

Hope you liked them, next set: Beta

Do people think I should continue? I won't know whether you like it unless you review!


	2. Beta

Series: Beta

Pairing: Still Danny/Adam, don't like, don't read

Warning: Character death, twice, unrelated

-_-

**1. Walking**

Walking was something Danny had always found easy, but when he woke up in the hospital, he knew he would never walk again.

**2. Waltz **

Danny and Adam's first dance was a waltz, a weird choice maybe, but as they whirled around the room, people watched and every single person thought that they were made for each other.

**3. Wishes (not linked with 16, 1, etc)**

If Danny had one wish, just one, it would be to see Adam's smiling face again, but instead, he has to live with the fact that he's gone, and never coming back.

**4. Wonder**

Adam loves to watch Danny sleep, but, lying there in the twilight that fills the room, he can't help but wonder what made Danny choose a lab geek like him, when he could have had someone like Don.

**5. Worry**

He knows it's silly, but when Danny goes to bring a suspect in, Adam can't help but worry.

**6. Whimsy**

If there's one word that Danny would use to describe Adam, apart from stunningly handsome, it would be whimsical.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

A life without Danny , for Adam, would be a barren wasteland, nothing there of interest, just miles and miles of endless desert and loneliness.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

Adam keeps telling him that rum plus whiskey at two in the morning equals a temper like a bear with a sore head in the morning, but Danny just doesn't listen.

**9. War**

There are so many terrible things in the world, war, famine, terrorism, death, but there are also many wonderful things in the world, Danny, for example, in Adam's case, and vice versa.

**10. Weddings (prequel to 2)**

The day finally comes, and when the rings are being put on fingers, Adam is surprised by the tears in Danny's eyes; he thought that he would be the first to cry, not his partner.

**11. Birthday**

As a kid, Adam dreaded birthdays, spent on his own, no other children, no presents, but now he treasures them, because it was on his birthday that him and Danny finally admitted their feelings for each other, and paved the way for a love that would last a lifetime.

**12. Blessing**

Danny was truly a blessing for Adam.

**13. Bias**

Danny often thought that Adam was the most beautiful thing in the world, but then, he _was _biased.

**14. Burning**

It's a cold December night, but Adam's skin is burning as Danny kisses his way down Adam's neck, sucking at the collarbone, nipping his earlobe, driving him crazy.

**15. Breathing**

It's late at night, but Danny isn't sleeping, instead he's just lying there, listening to the gentle rise and fall of Adam's chest.

**16. Breaking (prequel to 1)**

Danny can feel the bones in his legs snapping, shattering into a million irreparable pieces, and then they leave him there, battered and broken.

**17. Belief**

Adam was raised catholic, but it was belief in Danny, not in God that they would make it out of that warehouse alive.

**18. Balloon**

When Adam smiles, Danny's spirits are raised higher than any hot air balloon ever could.

**19. Balcony**

Sitting on the balcony, curled up in Danny's lap, Adam never wants to move again.

**20. Bone**** (linked with 16, 1, 25 etc)**

It was Flack who found Danny, lying there, the bones of his legs shining in the light, Flack who saved him life, and for that Adam is eternally grateful.

**21. Quiet**

Adam may be many things, but quiet is not one of his numerous idiosyncrasies.

**22. Quirks**

Danny has many quirks, none quite as weird as Adam's chips dipped in chocolate sauce though.

**23. Questions**

When Danny told him that their destination was a surprise, Adam couldn't help but ask question after question after question.

**24. Quarrel**

Adam remembers their first fight, it was so trivial, but he wants to remember everything about his relationship with Danny

**25. Quitting**** (sequel to 1)**

He was so close to quitting, so close to throwing in the towel and curling up in a ball, letting death take him.

**26. Jump**

Parachuting isn't Danny's idea of fun, but Adam soon teaches him that sometimes, you just have to close your eyes and jump.

**27. Jester**

When someone makes an offhand joke about Danny, he just laughs it off, playing the clown, but Adam can see the pain in his eyes, knowing that cruel jokes cut Danny deeper than any knife ever could.

**28. Jousting**

Danny's favourite ever case was the one where they found a dead knight in Central Park, and the expression on Adam's face he when told him was priceless.

**29. Jewel (sequel to 25)**

Danny's eyes were blue, brighter than the brightest sapphire, and more precious to Adam than any jewel, but when Adam found him, a gun in his hand, the beautiful blue eyes were lifeless, clouded over, missing the sparkle of life that made them Danny's.

**30. Just**

When Danny brings home a puppy, a small chocolate brown Labrador, and Adam asks why, Danny smiles and says 'Just because.' and Adam decided he loves it when Danny does things just because.

**31. Smirk**

When he witnesses Adam tripping over, sending beakers crashing to the floor, all he can do is smirk as he helps his lover to his feet.

**32. Sorrow (sequel to 29)**

Adam had felt sorrow before, but that was nothing compared to what he felt now, watching his reason for living, his other half being lowered in the ground, buried forever.

**33. Stupidity**

Danny could never wrap his head around the fact that someone as smart as Adam could be so stupid as to walk into a closed glass door, bouncing off it and dropping a box full of new test tubes.

**34. Serenade (sequel to 32)**

The music starts, and Stella stands up to serenade Danny's life with her sweet honey voice, and Adam thinks that there was never been a more beautiful, heartbreaking version of Amazing Grace.

**35. Sarcasm**

When Danny tells Adam he loves him, Adam is surprised, not because Danny loves him, but because the romantic words actually made it past the sarcasm filter he used so often in his day.

**36. Sordid**

Danny is a little worried about Flack, because when he finally tells him about Adam, all he wants to know is where the videos are.

**37. Soliloquy**

Danny thought that talking to himself was crazy, so when he's in the apartment on his own, he relieves his stress by pouring out his feeling to his guitar; only when Adam isn't available though.

**38. Sojourn**

When Danny suggested a long weekend in Canada, Adam jumped at the chance, only if Danny promised to protect him from bears.

**39. Share**

When Adam suggests a threesome with Flack, Danny refuses straightaway; he doesn't like to share.

**40. Solitary**

Now that he has Danny, Adam will never be on his own again.

**41. Nowhere**

Adam is eternally grateful to Danny, because without him, he would be nowhere, just another New Yorker; but he's not, he's Danny's and that makes him feel like he's somewhere.

**42. Neutral**

Danny wants to watch the baseball, but Adam wants to watch the Discovery channel, and finally they find neutral ground in the form of the Jay Leno show.

**43. Nuance**

The transition from glasses to contacts was a small nuance for Danny, but for Adam it was a huge step, one he isn't sure Danny should have taken; he much prefers the glasses

**44. Near**

Adam doesn't care where Danny is, as long as he is near.

**45. Natural**

People say that same sex marriage isn't natural, but looking at the white gold band on Danny's ring finger, Adam thinks it's just as natural as opposite sex marriage.

**46. Horizon**

The sun setting on the horizon is stunning to watch against the backdrop of a city like New York, and as Danny and Adam lounge on their apartment building roof, Adam thinks there is no place he would rather be.

**47. Valiant**

Marching a suspect down to interrogation, Adam watches from behind the corner, and privately thinks that Danny has never looked more valiant, and he is proud of him for that.

**48. Virtuous**

Danny smoked, he drank, he swore, all he had left was his virtue (sort of), and Adam took that away pretty damn quick; not that Danny cared, of course.

**49. Victory**

Every puzzle solved, every case cracked, every piece of DNA matched and in the database, Adam considers that a victory, and who is Danny to argue with him?

**50. Defeat (linked with 16, 1, 25, 29, 32, 34)**

He had fought till the last, but he knew in his heart he would be defeated, and this thought chilled him to the bone, the fact that he would be leaving so much behind, his family, his friends, his Adam.

---

I've got a companion piece to this coming, a story with some of the sentences that I loved and were too angst worthy not to re-use, so look out for a story entitled 'Surrendering.' Coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
